


park benches and weezer

by TheWalkingDeanisnotonfireHaus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay as hell, M/M, garbage story, wrote this a while ago ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDeanisnotonfireHaus/pseuds/TheWalkingDeanisnotonfireHaus
Summary: Wow online chatting what an original idea.





	

"But Buddy Holly was a song about a platonic relationship!!11!" 

Not one word. 

✖️✖️✖️

*MePixel is online*

*SirLarr is online*

Wednesday, 3:03 PM

SirLarr: yo  
MePixel: hey what's up  
SirLarr: just got home from school  
SirLarr: and you?  
MePixel: I skipped school today  
SirLarr: why?  
MePixel: video games  
SirLarr: ah, I see  
MePixel: happy one year anniversary!!!  
SirLarr: we've been talking for a whole year holy shit  
MePixel: can I say something gay  
SirLarr: hell yes  
MePixel: your the most amazing person ever 

3:21 PM

MePixel: hello? I'm sorry  
SirLarr: it's you're  
MePixel: what  
SirLarr: it's "you're the most amazing person ever", not "your the most amazing person ever"  
MePixel: I just shared my feelings with you and you correct my spelling  
SirLarr: so I'm pretty amazing, huh?  
MePixel: you're an asshole  
SirLarr: but my asshole's amazing too, right?  
MePixel: ok that's a little too gay for me

3:38 PM

SirLarr: I wanna meet you  
MePixel: uh, my name's Adam how are you  
SirLarr: I mean in real life, asshole  
MePixel: are you serious  
SirLarr: why, don't you want to meet me?  
MePixel: no it's just that  
MePixel: I don't know it's fucking scary I guess  
SirLarr: I know but I just really want to see you 

4:01 PM  
MePixel: ok  
SirLarr: really?!  
MePixel: yes  
SirLarr: really?!?!?!  
MePixel: I'm going to change my mind  
SirLarr: omg I love you yes  
SirLarr: I mean not in the gay way the friend way; like bro you're great masculine bro hug, monster trucks, sports, women, beer  
MePixel: if you say so  
MePixel: I'm gonna send you the address of the park because I'm not letting a pervert into my home  
SirLarr: I guess that's understandable 

4:16 PM

MePixel: ok I sent it  
SirLarr: that's only like 40 minutes away from my house!!!!!!!!!  
MePixel: wow I knew we were close but I didn't know how close  
SirLarr: I know right???  
MePixel: that's scary  
SirLarr: fine whatever I won't come  
MePixel: ok  
SirLarr: no please  
MePixel: ok  
SirLarr: please calm down I can't handle your exquisite typing  
MePixel: duck off  
MePixel: fuck*  
SirLarr: do you want me to quack for you?  
MePixel: at least irl I can't spell things wrong  
SirLarr: so Friday?  
MePixel: yeah  
SirLarr: I'm so excited  
MePixel: I know you are  
SirLarr: you're not gonna leave me if I'm not what you expect, right?  
MePixel: what do you mean  
SirLarr: never mind  
MePixel: Larr you can tell me  
SirLarr: my body isn't good  
MePixel: shut the hell up  
MePixel: no matter what your body looks like I could never hate it or you  
MePixel: I gave you the title of the most amazing person ever that's never going away  
MePixel: only assholes judge people based on their looks and I'm not a complete asshole  
MePixel: if you ever feel like you're not fucking  
gorgeous talk to me 

4:35 PM

SirLarr: that was kind of gay as hell  
MePixel: I'm not sorry  
MePixel: I'll see you Friday at 5  
SirLarr: Friday at 5, got it  
MePixel: bye  
SirLarr: bye luv u <3  
MePixel: now who's being gay  
SirLarr: xoxo ;)

*MePixel is offline*

*SirLarr is offline*

✖️✖️✖️

Friday,3:11 PM 

*MePixel is online*

*SirLarr is online*

MePixel: hey  
SirLarr: hey man  
MePixel: how was school  
SirLarr: it could've been worse  
MePixel: those assholes didn't come back did they?  
SirLarr: no, and the principal isn't letting them come back for a while  
MePixel: good  
SirLarr: can you stop being such a mom?  
MePixel: they fucking beat you half to death  
SirLarr: that bathroom floor was pretty disgusting  
MePixel: it's not funny you didn't message me for over a week  
SirLarr: awe did you miss me?  
MePixel: obviously  
SirLarr: I'm fine now  
MePixel: I wish I went to school with you  
SirLarr: you just want to cheat off of me  
MePixel: maybe  
SirLarr: you can't leave your friends anyway  
MePixel: then you come to my school you heard about Bruce and James they're losers like you you'd love them  
SirLarr: my dad would never let me  
MePixel: fuck him  
SirLarr: that's incest  
MePixel: my friends would love you  
SirLarr: they like incest jokes and anime?  
MePixel: not particuerly  
MePixel: paticular?  
SirLarr: particularly  
MePixel: they're also super into grammar nazis  
SirLarr: I'll fit right in with your posse  
MePixel: not if you use the word "posse"  
SirLarr: I can't believe I'm meeting you today!!!  
MePixel: I fucking know man  
SirLarr: I think I'm gonna throw up  
MePixel: hot  
SirLarr: oh didn't know you were into that  
MePixel: excuse me  
SirLarr: emetophillia  
MePixel: is that a pokemon  
SirLarr: it's a vomit fetish  
MePixel: why do you know what the name for it is?  
SirLarr: do you actually want to know?  
MePixel: no  
SirLarr: I thought so  
MePixel: speaking of messed up shit, when you get to the park I'll be by the broken fountain  
SirLarr: ratchet ass park can't fix their damn fountains all our tax money's going to this shit place ٩(๑'^'๑)۶  
MePixel: is that face racist?  
SirLarr: no it was on the Japanese keyboard that means it's culturally acceptable for me to use it  
MePixel: I smell bullshit but ok I'll see you in a few hours  
SirLarr: I'm borrowing my dad's car for you  
MePixel: my hero  
SirLarr: fuck you  
MePixel: see you  
SirLarr: ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )  
MePixel: ok now you're just being ridiculous  
SirLarr: ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

*MePixel is offline*

SirLarr: oh

*SirLarr is offline*

 

✖️✖️✖️

 

I know I've been pacing back and forth in my bedroom for half an hour, and my earphones are blasting Weezer; I just don't care.

I don't know if I can do this. 

I'm supposed to be meeting him in five minutes, and it takes around four minutes to get to the park from my house. My body is quaking with fear and excitement, and oh my god am I sweating?  

Ok, I can do this.

I walk out of my house and towards the park while fussing with my hair. I feel like I'm wading through jello; my legs are so heavy. As the park comes into view, I consider turning around. 

Would Lawrence really care if I didn't show up? 

That's a shitty question, he'd be pissed. Deep breaths; in and out. I make it to the old, broken park fountain where we're supposed to meet. I check my phone; it's 5:15, he should be here by now. 

Did he ditch me?

No, he wouldn't do that. 

Would he?

I angrily rip my earphones out of my ears and shove them into my coat. 

"Shit day, huh?" I turn around and see a young guy who, despite shaking as much as me, seems to be giving off a false bravado. He's beautiful with his chiseled face, his dorky glasses, his button-up shirt, and his slightly scuffed Converse. 

"You-you're Lawrence?"

"Nope, I'm a different white guy who likes anime and shitty games." I give him a wide grin before enveloping him in a tight hug. 

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't-

I cry into his shoulder right there in the middle of the park. 

"Hey, Adam, you're being a little gay." Larr gently pushes me back, and I notice tears in his eyes. 

"Fuck you man, I just met a hot guy." I furrow my eyebrows as I realize what I said.  
"Wait, that made me sound more gay." 

Lawrence chuckles softly before stepping a little closer to me. "Well, you might as well go full homo, right?" 

"What do you m-"  

He kisses me. 

And I feel fireworks and confetti and rainbows and all of that bullshit people say.  
But I also feel warmth, like sitting by a burning campfire, or sand tickling your toes when walking on the beach shore. 

I feel like I'm finally home. 

As I open my eyes, Lawrence is fumbling with his glasses and looking anywhere but at me. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm just. I never did that before. I don't know where it came from, sorry." He places his glasses back on his face before finally looking at me. 

"Larr, it was a little gay." 

"I'm sorry, if you wan-" I grab his hand. 

"But I'm also a little gay, so it's okay." 

"Oh. Well, I guess we can be a little gay together. Your music's playing by the way." I grab my phone and pause god damn Buddy Holly by Weezer. 

"Fucking hell! Why do I always ruin romantic moments?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I love Weezer." He offers me a side smirk and I lightly punch his arm. 

 

As I sit on the edge of a park fountain  
humming a Weezer song with the most beautiful man, I wonder how I got so lucky.


End file.
